


Her Judgement

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Aziraphale expected it to happen eventually.After all fooling the other angels, even Gabriel, is one thing but he was fully certain that he never once fooled God.So he was waiting.For her judgement.For his punishment.In short Aziraphale was waiting to fall.Aziraphale tries to find out what Gods judgement of him actually is and it's not at all what he expects





	Her Judgement

Aziraphale expected it to happen eventually.

After all fooling the other angels, even Gabriel, is one thing but he was fully certain that he never once fooled God.

So he was waiting.

For her judgement.

For his punishment.

In short Aziraphale was waiting to fall. 

He was prepared for it. 

He and Crowley would continue to defy heaven and hell and that wouldn't change.

He just hoped that the fall wouldn't cause him to change into something Crowley hated. But he knew he would stay with Crowley no matter what. 

He had accepted that he would fall.

So Aziraphale waited.

And waited.

And waited.

They had purchased a large cottage in the south downs when Aziraphale realised he couldn't leave it like this. This not knowing when the axe would fall.

He kissed Crowley and nervously told him that he had some loose ends to tie up. Heavily implying that they were earthly mundane concerns. The kind Crowley preferred to ignore.

He hated to lie even by omission but he didn't want to worry Crowley.

He took the front doors to heaven.

"What are you doing back here?" Gabriel said with contempt but Aziraphale wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I wish to speak with the Almighty." Aziraphale announced standing as straight as possible.

Gabriel's face turned dark.

"You dare presume-"

"I don't presume anything. I just wish to hear her judgement" Aziraphale looked straight ahead, just above and to the left of Gabriel's right shoulder.

"Her judgement? Her judgement was for you to die in hellfire and you couldn't even do that right!" 

"No." Aziraphale held himself like a tree that had sunk its roots in deep and could not be moved, "that was  _ your _ judgement. If it had been hers would it have failed so spectacularly?" 

Gabriel didn't seem to have an answer for that. he gaped and then closed his mouth and held up a finger. He paused and took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, his forehead crinkled up as he frowned.

Aziraphale was starting to feel smug when a commotion was heard behind them. 

He turned around to see Crowley pushing past an angel trying to hold him back.

"What are you doing here?" Aziraphale hissed as his demon grew closer.

"I could ask you the same! What are you doing? It's not safe here for you!"

"Rather safer than it is for you" Aziraphale retorted, "I'm  _ fine _ . You didn't need to come. I know what I'm doing." 

"Like you did that time with the Nazis?" Crowley asked as he stopped next to Aziraphale. 

"That was one time!" Aziraphale protested.

"You almost got your head chopped off during the reign of terror!" 

"Okay then twice! That hardly suggests a trend. And I got you out of a few binds as well don't forget." 

"Excuse me" Gabriel tried to cut in.

"Sleeping with Caravaggio because I was uncomfortable with him hitting on me is  _ not _ the same." Crowley replied to Aziraphale with a smug look of triumph.

"Based on your expression at the time it was!"

"Excuse me!" Gabriel said loudly causing Aziraphale and Crowley to finally shut up and look at him.

"If you're done with your gross flirting could you kindly get out?"

"Not until I speak to God herself." Aziraphale carried on obstinately. Beside him Crowley paled.

"Angel are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

"As sure as I am about you keeping your ferns out of my library" Aziraphale said with surprising steel.

Crowley's hands found his own pockets and he slumped a little sullenly. 

"'s'not ferns" he mumbled but otherwise didn't argue further.

Gabriel sighed and then threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! Let's see if upstairs will even talk to you! It's your funeral! But mark my words she-"

He was cut off by a light filling the room so brightly that a human would have been blinded. 

Aziraphale moved on instinct so that his arm was twisted behind him, holding Crowley's hand against the small of his back so the demon was behind him. He then unfurled his wings and curled them around the Crowley. That way Crowley was protected from the brightness of God.

**"Aziraphale; Angel Of The Eastern Gate, Principality That Watches Over Those Whose Love Is Unjustly Forbidden, Protector of Knowledge, What Is It That You Seek?"**

Aziraphale trembled a bit and swallowed nervously as he clenched Crowley's hand tighter.

"Your judgement. I have been branded a traitor by my own kind and they tried to destroy me. But I have not yet received your judgement" he managed to get out, his wings still spread to hide Crowley.

**"You Have"**

Aziraphale frowned **.**

"...I do not understand. I defied heaven. I thought I would fall."

**"You Did."**

"But...I'm still an angel" 

**"You Are"**

"I don't understand."

**"Seek The Answer Not In Heaven But Within Your Hands And Within Your Home"**

And then the presence left and everyone was left trembling. 

Gabriel recovered first. 

"You heard her! This isn't your home any longer so get out and don't show your face again!"

Aziraphale almost admired how quickly Gabriel went from shaken to pretending to be fine.

Almost.

Aziraphale put away his wings and gave Crowley's hand a squeeze before guiding him out from behind Aziraphale. 

"Right. I shall be off then." Aziraphale said with a smile before turning to Crowley, "let's go home my dear."

"Finally Angel. Also they aren't ferns just so you know but you really should let me put some plants in the library. Some of them need low light and you need a more refreshing atmosphere." 

Aziraphale understood Crowley's need to distract himself as they started to walk away. 

"But if we do that we'll have less space for books!" Aziraphale protested not at all in jest, "and the moisture is not good for books Crowley." 

"You can miracle away damage."

"Yes but that's not the  _ point." _

They continued their pleasant bickering all the way out of heaven and to the car.

"Lunch?" Crowley suggested as they go to the car.

"I don't really feel like eating out today" Aziraphale lied. It wasn't quite that. More God had told him to seek the answers in his home and he wished to see what she meant.

"There's that place that delivers brownies near yours?" Crowley suggested.

"Hmm yes that's fine" 

So both of them were making excuses. That wasn't anything new.

They arrived at the bookshop and both of the utterly failed at looking nonchalant as they peered around the shop. 

It was Aziraphale who noticed it first.

On the wall behind the desk was a picture frame. 

It had children and what humans thought of as cherubs on it as well as roses in a style that had gone out of fashion around 1920 painted around the edges.

It also had three spaces for pictures. Two ovals at the top that contained pictures of Aziraphale and Crowley respectively.

And underneath that a large panel that contained something that caused Aziraphale to swear for the first time since the apocawasnt.

Crowley was by his side instantly staring at the offending object with him.

"Is that…?"

"Yes my dear.  _ That _ is apparently our marriage certificate."

"Huh."

Crowley didn't seem to know how to process this but Aziraphale was already reaching for his phone and dialing the Young's number.

As the phone rang Crowley walked over and took the frame off the wall to examine it more closely.

_ "Hullo?"  _ Luckily Adam answered.

"Adam, Crowley and myself appear to have gotten married at some point since the apocalypse that never was. Would you care to explain?"

_ "I assumed you guys were already married. You act all old and married. Not that you need to get married. Pepper says it's an outdated institution that harms both men and women. But Mum and Dad both seem fine but she says she means only folk who aren't sensible. You're not sensible but you're also not people so I thought it was fine." _

"Young man I know you mean well but-"

"Why does this say we got married in 1941? Why 1941?" Crowley asked suddenly.

Aziraphale felt his face heat up.

"Um who could say?" Aziraphale said with a strained smile.

_ "Anyway didn't you wanna be married? You clearly did. If you're gonna go around actin' like you're married of course people are gonna assume you are."  _ Adam continued on with a slight whine.

"Be that as it may young man it means we've quite ruined the proper order of things and you should have at least asked first." He admonished. Reality warping antichrist or not it was not okay to marry people off without proper consent.

_ "Do you want me to undo it?" _ Adam asked.

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley who seemed to be staring intently at the certificate.

"Er...no. No that's quite alright just...ask properly next time." Aziraphale finally replied.

_ "Oh alright. Is that all? Only Brian said he found a really big mysterious stick in the woods so I wanna go investergate." _

"Investigate what? It's a stick." Aziraphale had only really spent time with Warlock who was much more interested in his iPad than in mysterious sticks.

_ "But it's a Really BIG stick that wasn't there yesterday!"  _ Which at least to Adam was an obvious answer.

"...Enjoy your...er...stick I guess than. Goodbye."

Aziraphale hung up the phone and went to check on Crowley who hadn't moved for the last 5 minutes.

"I guess we're married?" He said trying to prompt Crowley to at least  _ talk _ to him. Did he not want to be married to Aziraphale? Because Aziraphale sure as anything that he wanted to be married to Crowley but if Crowley felt differently…

"Angel," Crowley finally spoke in a strangled voice, "look at the witness signatures." 

Aziraphale moved closer and squinted at the paper behind the glass of the frame.

There was his own mark and Crowley's and under that…

"That's her true name" he said awed.

Crowley laughed bitterly, as he just barely avoided slamming down the picture frame on the desk.

"So that's what she meant." he said bitterly half turned away from Aziraphale, "Your punishment is not death or to fall. It's to be married to  _ me _ for eternity."

"Crowley it's not a punishment if I'm happy about it." Aziraphale snapped as he took the picture frame away from Crowley and hung it back on the wall.

Crowley's head whipped up to stare at him.

"What?" 

"Oh come now. You must know how I feel about you by now." 

"I...I…well  _ yes _ but!" 

"Unless you don't wish to be married to me?"

"No I do! Always! Big fan of marriage me!" 

"Oh. That's alright then."

Aziraphale smiled a little bit triumphantly and then turned and kissed Crowley's cheek.

"I'm still saying no to plants in the library."

"Angel!" 

Aziraphale smiled as Crowley complained loudly even as he somehow ordered them take away using his phone (but without making a call? It was confusing).

_ "No," _ Aziraphale thought to himself  _ "this could hardly be called a punishment." _


End file.
